The Ultimate Pokemon Journey
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: [Chapter 8 up!]A girl named Sierra goes on a pokemmon journey with her friends. they face many challenges, obstacles, and romance along the way. does summary suck? please R&R. NEED MORE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Preparing

A/N: This story has some real characters, and some fake ones. It also has odd pairings and untrue relations. But you'll like it anyway. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I wish I did, so I could be rich, but I don't. I do however own the made up characters!

Sierra Ketchum had just finished packing her bag for her upcoming pokemon journey- for the thirteenth time. She was so excited about finally being able to go on her pokemon journey that she had to make sure she had everything. She knew by the fifth time that she had everything, but she needed to kill time somehow. She was going to the lab to get her pokemon tomorrow.

Sierra was the little sister of Ash Ketchum, who was five years older than her. He was now fifteen, and Sierra had just turned ten two weeks ago. All her friends were older than her. She was born on May 14th so she turned ten last. Her friends decided to wait for her until she turned ten. They didn't want to start their journey without her.

One of Sierra's friends from a different region. Sierra used to live in Kanto, in Pallet Town. But three years after Ash started his journey, Sierra's family moved to the Hoenn region. Now they lived in Littleroot Town. The friend that was from a different region was Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. She and her sisters were the gym leaders there. Misty and Sierra didn't know each other although Ash met and became good friends with her. But now she and Misty are best friends.

Prof. Birch, the pokemon professor here had a daughter named Lilly. Lilly was another one of Sierra's friends. Another friend of Sierra's was a girl named Sara. Sara was form the Jhoto region.

Sierra was eight when she moved. She was so excited about getting a Charmander. Now that she couldn't, she decided to get a Torchic instead. Sierra chose Torchic despite the fact that Brendan Birch, cousin of Lilly and her rival was getting a Mudkip. Torchic is a cool pokemon, so it didn't matter that it was weak against water.

Misty was totally devoted to water pokemon. But the pokemon egg she got for her birthday a month ago just hatched recently, and it was a Togepi. Misty really liked it, but besides Togepi, Misty caught pokemon that had already some water type moves, if it wasn't a total water type. That's why Misty was choosing the second water type Prof. Birch offered: Azurill.

Lilly really liked Treeko, so that left Roselia, and Aron. Sara who was going to be a coordinator, wanted Aron, and her rival Drew wanted Roselia, so everything worked out perfectly.

Finally, Sierra was able to sleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow though. It would be the day she started her pokemon journey.

A/N: Could anyone tell me some of the attacks Aron, Lairon, and Aggron use? I really need it. I won't update until I get atleast five reviews, each from different people.


	2. My Pokemon

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took a while, but as promised, I'm writing this chapter since I got those five reviews I wanted. First of all, I'd like to specify that Drew is May's rival in the show, but that it is not the case in this story. However, it is the same Drew. And in case anyone is wondering, this story will not have any real pairings in it except for contestshipping, and maybe some hints of pokeshipping. Hoennshipping will not be there, however, Brendan will end up with someone anyway. So here's chapter two! Enjoy & review!**

**Chapter 2- My Pokemon**

Somehow, Sierra got up in time to pick out her pokemon. She raced downstairs with her stuff. " Hi Mom! Bye Mom!" she called as she headed out the door. Her mom knew she was excited, and since they said their good-byes yesterday, she let her go to the lab without any hugging.

When Sierra got the lab, all of her friends were waiting there, along with Drew and Brendan. And they were bored with a capital B!

" What's going on guys?" Sierra asked.

" Oh nothing much except that Prof. Birch is nowhere to be found!" Brendan said sarcastically.

" What! Nowhere to be found? This can't happen! This won't happen! Not on my watch. I have to find hi. I've been waiting too long to get my pokemon. I am not going to wait around here until Prof. Birch comes back. This is just horrible. And I'm not going to take it. Everyone knows Prof. Birch likes to work with pokemon. I'm going to the woods!" Sierra said.

" Calm down Sierra! I'm sure Prof. Birch has a reason for being late. Then again, we could go find him to speed this up a bit," Misty said.

" Great idea!" Brendan said, a little too enthusiastically.

" Whatever," Misty muttered. She really hated Brendan. More than any of us.

So the six of them started out of the lab. They saw a little girl near the opening to the woods. She looked really scared. " What's wrong?" Sara asked worriedly.

" I heard some growls coming from the woods. It sounds scary," she said.

" Growls?" Misty asked in a small voice.

" We were just going in there to try and find my dad," Lilly said.

" Be careful," the girl said.

Sierra started to run into the woods, with Brendan tailing her. Misty and Lilly weren't far behind, and Sara and Drew were tailing them.

Sierra, who got there first saw Prof. Birch being chased by a Poochyena. " You there!" he called. He squinted. " Sierra?"

" Yes Professor," Sierra answered.

" Sierra, take a pokeball from my bag and battle the Poochyena," Prof. Birch directed.

" Um okay Professor," Sierra said, not sure about the request. She knew everything about pokemon there was to know, but she had never battled before. Was she ready yet? Yes Sierra decided.

She took out a pokeball and stepped forward. " Poochyena," she called. " Leave him alone and come here. I challenge you to a battle." Then Sierra released the pokemon. " Come on out!" she called, wondering what pokemon she had chosen. To her surprise, it was Torchic. ' Perfect,' she thought. Not only was she going to get a practice battle, but also she got to practice with the pokemon she wanted.

The Poochyena came at her right away. " Okay Torchic, will you help me win this battle?" Sierra asked her future pokemon.

" _Torchic tor torchic_ of course I will," Torchic answered.

" Alright then, use ember!" Sierra called, knowing Prof. Birch gave pokemon that were at level eight already as starters. Torchic used ember and it slowed Poochyena down, but then Poochyena used bite.

" Torchic, use scratch," Sierra said. But Poochyena quickly dodged and used tackle. " Alright Torchic, try another ember and then follow it up with quick attack." Poochyena got hit twice. It came at Torchic. It was going to use tackle again.

" Torchic, stop it in its tracks with ember!" Torchic used ember and Poochyena stopped. Then it fell down. Its leg had been injured. But it was really tough. It got right back up. But it couldn't move that well because of its leg. So Sierra made Torchic use quick attack. But before it could hit, Poochyena used bite! Torchic was really tired by now.

Sierra's friends were all cheering her on. Even Brendan wanted her to win. As for Drew, well, he didn't really do anything.

" Alright now Torchic. Peck attack!" Sierra commanded. Torchic used peck on Poochyena's injured leg. Poochyena was down again. Sierra found the opportunity to attack. She had Torchic use ember, and then Poochyena fainted! Sierra had won her first battle.

At the lab, after Prof. Birch had given everyone his or her pokemon, pokenavs, and pokedexs, he also gave Sierra the Poochyena she had defeated. " I was looking for a Ziggzagoon, not a Poochyena anyway," he said. So with pokemon and new equipment, the six kids headed off on their journey through Hoenn.

**So what do you think? I will publish chapter three soon, but I won't give you a fourth chapter until I get six more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three of my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but remember: I'll only post chapter four after I get five more reviews. That means, added to the six I have now, I should have eleven. After that, I'll post chapter four. In case your wondering, I can publish it right away because it's all ready to go. So please review!

Chapter three: First Battles

Sierra's P.O.V.

My friends and I quickly parted ways with the boys. While they went one way, Brendan and Drew went off on their own. I doubt either of them will get to the right places. We will see Brendan at any city and town that have gyms in it. And we will see Drew at any cities or towns that have contests in it.

At Oldale town, we somehow met Brendan. I didn't think he was stopping there, and even though only an hour passed after my big first battle, I asked Brendan if he wanted to battle with me.

" Sure!" Brendan answered. " I caught a new pokemon. The only problem is that it knocked Mudkip out hard. So I only have my new pokemon to battle with," he finished up.

" Is Mudkip going to be alright?" Misty asked.

" I guess," Brendan said.

My friends and I exchanged confused looks. He seemed nervous now. This was so unlike Brendan. ' Oh well,' I thought. ' I can't keep thinking about this. I need to get on with my second battle. Well actually my first against a trainer.'

" Lets battle!" I said.

That seemed to get him moving. " Alright! Lets see what you've got! Go ZiggZagoon!" he called.

" Alright Poochyena, lets see what you've got!" I yelled.

" How cool! What a cute ZiggZagoon!" Misty complemented ( she was serving as judge).

" Thanks!" Brendan said. He stared at Misty.

" What?" she asked, disgusted.

" Oh, um I…" Brendan started. He wasn't paying attention to the battle. Something was wrong with him, but right about now, I didn't care. " Poochyena, use tackle, and then go into a bite!" I called. It did just that.

" Oh no!" Misty cried in unison with Brendan. Brendan looked over at Misty again. She paused, and then said " Go Sierra, that's showing him! And Brendan, will you please stop looking at me like that. Its creepy!"

I could tell Brendan felt bad, but I didn't know why. Ever since my birthday passed, Brendan has started to act weird toward Misty. Could it be that… Nah! But what if it's true? Does Brendan have a crush on Misty?

Brendan's P.O.V.

' Why did Misty just diss me like that? I thought she was starting to like me! That would never happen.' I thought.

" Poochyena, finish this with tackle!" Sierra called.

" Darn, I wasn't paying attention!" I said quietly so only I could hear. But everyone else already knew. Ziggzagoon was out of the game, and Sierra was congratulating Poochyena. I returned Ziggzagoon and then saw that Sara was missing. Where could she be?

" Where is…" I started when I heard someone call my name.

" Hey Brendan!" It was Sara. " Nurse Joy was calling your name, so I decided to see what was up. Turn's out your Mudkip's ready to go."

" Thanks I said, taking the pokeball from her.

" Sierra, I saw the battle! Great job!" Sara told her.

" Hey Sierra, want to go again? Your Torchic against my Mudkip?" I asked.

" Sure! Prepare for another trip to the pokemon center!" she said.

At first, I was surprised. But then I remembered that Sierra had nerves of steel. She was crazier than her brother. She was defiantly smarter and less dense, judging by what Misty says. She's also more fearless, cares for pokemon a bit more, and, dare I say it: she might be better than him. She might be better than one of my heroes (My other one is my father, and my third is Norman, gym leader of Petalburg City.) Ash Ketchum's kid sister, better than him? That was defiantly something to think about.

" You know I'll have the advantage," I pointed out.

" I don't care!" Sierra said. " Prepare to hit the dirt!"

" No way!" I said. I was totally focused this time. No more worrying about what Misty thinks until after this battle. And so out battle began, with Misty once again serving as judge.

A/N: In case you are wondering, May will be in this story later on. And I bet you can guess who Brendan will end up with. Remember to review, and then I can update!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I was busy with my other stories. Here's chapter four!

Chapter Four- Choices

Sierra's P.O.V.

" Alright Brendan, bring it on!" I said.

" Okay then, Go Finny!" he cried calling out his Mudkip.

" Finny?" I asked.

" It was all I could think of. Muddy didn't sound right and Kipper was too common. Since the fin on its head works kind of like radar, it must be a big part of Mudkip. So I named it Finny after the fin," Brendan explained.

" Uh huh, I see. Well then, Go Flare!" I cried, sending out Torchic.

" Flare?" asked Brendan.

" What s wrong with Flare?" I asked.

" Nothing, I like it, it's better than Finny, but why Flare?"

" Well besides Blaze, it's all I could think of, and Blaze is too common like Kipper. Plus Blaze is for a boy, and my Torchic's a girl," I said. " So what do you think of Flare?" I asked Torchic. (These guys have poke translators so they can understand what their pokemon are saying). " I think that's a really cool nick name," Flare answered.

I smiled. " Good," I said. " Now lets go kick some butt, use Peck attack!"

" Finny dodge, and use water gun," Brendan said.

" Flare, dodge and use quick attack!"

" Finny dodge and use mud slap!"

" Flare dodge and use… um use… try peck again!" I called. It hit! " Finally, a hit. I thought I was going to die if I heard the word dodge again," I said.

" Well, it's going to be coming out of your mouth, Finny use water gun!" Brendan commanded. It hit too.

" Oh no, first they kept dodging, now they might keep hitting," Sara said.

" I think Torchic won't be able to go on if it gets hit by water gun or mud slap," Lilly said.

" I agree, it's not really that possible, Torchic's not that strong yet," Misty said, looking back at them from her position as judge.

" Oh gee, thanks a lot guys!" I said sarcastically. " And it's Flare!" I added. But I knew it was true.

" Tackle Finny," Brendan said.

" Dodge with quick attack and then hit," I said.

" Stop what you're doing and hit when it comes close," Brendan called. Our attacks hit, both of them so we both took some damage.

" I think its time Sierra, unleash your attack!" Misty said.

" Okay then Flare, your turn to shine, just like Poochyena. Just like we rehearsed it now Flare, use distraction!" I yelled. Trochic started but never finished it was too tired. Another water gun hit it and it fainted. Okay, so you're probably wondering what distraction is, right? Well it's a fake attack I taught Torchic. It can use ember to start a fire. Not a big one, but big enough so that water pokemon will start outing it out and stop paying attention to the battle. It was great, but it didn't work.

I wouldn't tell Brendan what distraction would do. Finally he got bored, stopped asking and traveled off in an opposite direction than the way we're going.

" Hey, Sierra, what kind of pokemon do you want to catch?" Sara asked, knowing I wasn't too bummed about my loss.

" I'm going to catch a Clampearl and make it evolve into Gorebys (how do you spell that?) " I'm going to catch an Eevee, and make it evolve into an Umbreon, and I want a Shroomish and a Ralts too." I said.

" And as for nicknames, my Torchic's already Flare (did I mention our starter pokemon stay out of our pokeballs?). " M y Poochyena will be Mighty for when it evolves into a Mightyena, my Eevee will be Midnight, my Clampearl Mermaid because I can't think of anything else, and… oh yeah, Shroomish can be Spore, and Ralts can be Magic," I continued.

" Ralts are very hard to raise," Lilly spoke up (just to let you know, she's the shyest one in our group).

" Then I'll catch an Abra and call_ it_ Magic," I said.

" Cool," said Sara. Then we headed for Petalburg City.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five-Petalburg City

Normal P.O.V.

" You know you guys, we can actually each have one more pokemon," Sierra said. " Since our starters are out of their pokeballs and are going to stay that way."

" Your right, but all of us still have know clue what pokemon we're going to catch although you seem really sure of yourself," Misty pointed out.

" Well, actually, I know exactly what I want. I want Eevee and all of its evolutionary forms: An Eevee that holds an everstone, a Jolteon, a Vaporeon, a Flareon, an Espeon, and an Umbreon," Sara said.

" That would be really cool. As for me, I also want a Swablu which I will name Cotton," Sierra said.

" I like that name. It's cute. Bt I don't think you can even find three Eevee's that are wild let alone six," Lilly said.

" Well, I can try," Sara said.

Sierra's P.O.V.

We got to Petalburg City and went to the Pokemon Center. " I know we have t get four badges, but can we just check out the gym? I mean, I hear Norman's the strongest Vigoroth trainer there is in the Hoenn region," Sierra said. Brendan was best friends with the girl May, his daughter, and he said that he lost contact with her when she went to Kanto with her brother Max, but now she's back, and wants to start journey in Hoenn. And he got back in contact with her and he said that we'd probably meet sometime during our journey.

When we went to the gym, we told Norman that we just wanted to see the gym and he showed us around. Then, he said to get four badges and them come back to the gym for a battle.

Just then, a guy with light green hair came into the gym and asked Norman to help him catch a pokemon. " Will you girls help Wally here catch a pokemon? I'll loan him my Ziggzagoon," Norman said.

" Sure!" I said.

We went to the grassy area we passed before Petalburg city. Wally looked a little frail, weak, and nervous followed behind us. "Alright, now walk around in the grass and you'll find a pokemon soon," Lilly instructed. He obeyed.

Soon, a Ralts came jumping out at him. " Alright, a Ralts is hard to train, but since it'll be your starter, you can catch it if you want," Lilly told. " I want it," Wally said.

" Alright, release Norman's Ziggzagoon," Lilly said.

" Go ZiggZagoon!" Wally called.

" Tell it to use tackle," Lilly called.

" Okay, Ziggzagoon, use tackle!" It was hit. " Good job, now use…uh…"

" Tell it to use mud slap!" said Lilly.

" Alright then, mud slap." Another hit!

Could a ZiggZagoon learn mud slap? Obviously, this one knew it. But how did Lilly know that though?

" One more tackle, and then throw a pokeball!" Lilly said.

Wally did just that, and he caught the Ralts.

" Thanks guys, come with me to return Norman's pokemon," Wally said, and we all followed him to the gym

A/N: Do you like it? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, if you have any comments or flames, feel free to say so. REVIEW!

Chapter 6-Lilly's Battles

Sierra's POV

" I call first battle we get!" Lilly said.  
" I call second!" I said.  
" I call third!" Misty said.  
" Not fair!" Sara said.  
" I call fourth!" I said.  
" What"  
" Sorry Sara, better hurry up and call fifth," I said.  
" Too late, fifth is mine," Misty said.  
" Make that sixth," I said.  
" I call sixth and seventh," Sara said.  
" Fine, then I call eighth," said Lilly.  
" Okay, guys, lets stop now, I think we've called enough battles to last us for a while," Sara said.  
" Bt gym battles don't count, I call first!" Misty said.  
" Second isn't too bad," I said.  
" Yeah, but we're the only two battling in which case, that makes you last," Misty snickered.  
" Great," I muttered.  
" Look, lets go through Petalburg Forest and then we can talk about my Eevee situation," Sara said.  
We entered Petalburg Forest. We got a battle as soon as we entered.  
" Hey, you group, I challenge one of you to a battle, so which one is it?" asked a girl.  
" I'm battling first," Lilly reminded.  
" We know," Misty said.  
" Okay then, I'll battle you erm...who are you"  
" I'm lass Haley," the girl said.  
" Okay, Haley, lets go"  
" Fine, come on out Shroomish!" Haley called.  
" Treeko, ready to go?" Lilly asked the pokemon standing next to it.  
" Treeko!" it answered.

Lilly's POV

"Alright Treeko, start with a quick attack"  
" Shroomish, dodge ans use absorb"  
" Treeko, use pound to destroy that abosorb!" I yelled. Treeko managed.  
" Use leech seed Shroomish!" Haley said.  
" Dodge and use bullet seed," I said.  
Direct hit! " Wow, how does your Treeko know that laready?" Haley asked.  
" TM," I answered.  
" What, you found a TM, and you didn't tell us?" Sierra asked.  
" Well, since none of you can use it, I decided to surrpise you," I said.  
" Shroomish, use Giga drain, and I found that in a TM too," Haley said.  
" Treeko, use pound and then finish it with quick attack!" I said. Shroomish fainted. " Yay, we won our first battle!" I cheered.  
" Great job!" Misty and Sara said.  
" Where'd Sierra go?" I asked.  
" Um..." "I don't know, lets go look," Misty said.  
We soon found Sierra, she was looking for pokemon. I started to look too. I found two Wurmple jump out at me. " Wow," I whispered. Suddenly, both of them began to glow. They were both evolving! One of them was a Silcoon and the other, a Cascoon.  
" Cool, if I catch them both, I'll have a Beutifly and a Distox," I said. But I knew Treeko was probably too tired to battle even one.  
" Here, use Flare to catch them," Sierra said, reading my mind.  
" Alright then, thanks, Cascoon, will yu battle me and Flare?" I asked.  
" Sure I will, I've always wanted a trainer, but I want a worthy one. If you defeat me, I'll know your worthy, especially since thats not your pokemon," Cascoon said (Remember these guys have translators.  
" Okay then, Flare use ember!" I said. Cascoon surprised me by using sring shot at a tree and gliding up.  
" Ember on the string shot!" I called. Cascoon fell.  
" Now use peck"  
Cascoon was hit. It used harden twice and then sring shot.  
" Break free and use quick attack!" But Cascoon used tackle first.  
" Ember!" I called. Flare broke free and used ember, causing Cascoon to faint. " Alright now, I'm ready to catch you...pokeball go!" I called. The pokeball trapped Cascoon and it was caught with no effort.  
" Yes, I've got a Cascoon!" I cried out. " ALright Flare, ready for more"  
" You bet"  
" Silcoon, I chall...huh? Where'd it go?"I asked.  
" Silcoon must've slipped away while you were battling Cascoon," Sierra said.  
" Hmmm. I guess your right. Oh well, there'll be more Silcoon," I said.

Sierra's POV

We suddenly heard a man screaming. " Help, help"  
We ran towards the sound of his voice.  
" No those are the Devon goods, you can't have those," a man dressed in a suit was saying.  
" Too bad punk, sienara!" a man dressed in blue pants and a blue and white striped shirt said, about to run away.  
" Hey stop, whats going on?" I asked.  
" That man stole something very important to my company," the suit waering man said.  
" Hey, stop, I cahllenge you to a battle1 If I win, you give those back. If you wn, you keep them, and we'll get you another time!" I said.  
" Fine kid, go Poochyena"  
" Fine then, Mighty lets go!" I called out my own Poochyena.  
" Poochyena use tackle"  
" Mighty, dodge and use bite!" Direct hit!  
" Use tackle attack again"  
" Mighty, go in for a tackle of your pwn"  
Another hit! Poochyena fainted! " Yes, great job Mighty! Um you do like that name, don't you"  
" Of course I do," Mighty answered.  
" Return Poochyena. Here, take your stupid goods, I'm outta here," the blue man said. " By the way, be warned, Tean Aqua will strike again!" And he took off.  
I cringed.  
" Team Aqua?" Sara asked.  
" Bad guys, right?" Lilly asked.  
" Well someone with water pokemon and a water name can't be all bad, right?" Misty said.  
" Who is Team Aqua?" the man in the suit asked.  
" You mean none of you know?" I asked. I've heard of these guys. Ash told me about them. But last time Ash visited, he said Team Aqua and Magma had.  
" You mean you do know?" Misty asked.  
" Is something wrong?" Sara asked.  
" No, nothings wrong," I said.  
"Are you sure?" " Yes Misty, I'm sure.  
" So do you know them?" Lilly asked.  
" N no. No, I don't. I have nothing to do with them," I said. There was more than one thing I knew about Team Aqua and Magma.  
" Hey, you know what they remind me of? Team Rocket. You, know those guys who Ash was always battling. Remember when they came to Littleroot once?" Sara asked.  
" Oh yeah," Lilly said.  
" Erm, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'd like to thank you for getting back the stolen goods. Oh by the way, my name is Devon," Devon said.  
" Oh, I'm Sierra, and these are my friends Sara, Lilly, and Misty. Your welcome," I said.  
" To hank you, I want you to have these. I was out to catch a Shroomish, but oh well..." Devon said, digging in his pocket. He pulled out four pokeballs. Wait, no they were great balls!  
" Whoa, great balls!" Misty said.  
" These are great, thank you,' Sara said.  
" Yes, we'll have to keep these handy," Lilly said.  
" It was no problem. Good bye, and take care of yourselves," Devon said.  
" Alright, lets go to Rustburogh(help, I need the spelling)," I said.  
" Wait, llok at this secret path kind of thing," Sara said.  
" Feel like doing some exploring guys?" I asked.  
" Oh yeah!" they all answered.  
" Ou gym battle can wait, can't it Misty?" I asked.  
" Definatly," she answered. We walked along the path until we came to a pokemon farm.  
" Hello, who are you?" asked a girl.  
" Huh? Oh, my name's Sierra, and this is Sara, Misty, and Lilly. Who are you"  
Another girl had joined her.  
" My name's Rachel, and this is my twin sister Ashley," Rachel said.

Sara's POV

"Is this your pokemon farm?" I asked, mesmerized. I've always loved pokemon farms.  
" Yes, well we run it with our parents," Ashley said.  
" You guys are trainers, right?" Rachel asked.  
" Yup, thats right," Misty said.  
" Then maybe you can help us with a little problem," Rachel said.  
" What kind of problem?"Lilly asked.  
" We'll explain on the way," Rachel said.  
" Where are we going?" Sierra asked.  
" To another place in the farm. Its the Eevee ranch," Ashley said.  
" Eevee ranch?" I asked

A/N: So how do you like it? What does Sierra know about TeamAqua and Magma, and whats the problem in the Eevee ranch? To find out, keep reading. But in order o keep reading, you must coax me into publishing the next chapter. So REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You're probably wondering about that Eevee ranch. Well, this doesn't follow the siries or the game, just so you know. Anyway, REVIEW!

Chapter 6 Second thoughts

" Whats an Eevee ranch?" Sara asked.  
" Its a pen where all the Eevee we find stay. Basically, the Eevee that were hurt, or abused, or in danger, or something. Stray," Rachel said.  
" Whoa! So whats the problem?" Lilly asked.  
" Well, there are these new Eevee that we just saved, they seemed to be related, and they refuse to be nice. They're hurting the other Eevee and us too. They're hogging all of the food, and they don't trust humans at all. They were really abused. It was horrible when we found them, all covered in blood and everything. Most finted, but some were still holding on. The only reason they didn't hurt us them was because they were too tired to struggle," Ashley said.  
" Who owuld do something like that to pokemon?" Sierra said softly.  
" How many Eevee's are they?" Misty asked.  
" There are six," Ashley said.  
" What can we do?" asked Sierra.  
" Get your pokemon to talk to them. Maybe they can show them that all humans aren't like their trainers," Rachel said.  
" We can do that!" said Sara.  
" Great1 Would you like to heal your pokemon first? We have a Nurse Joy working here in the farm," Ashley said.  
" Okay," Sara said.

Sara'a POV

After we healed our pokemon, we went to the Eevee ranch. There were lots of Eevee playing around with each other. It was so cute! I loved it. Then I saw six of them off in a corner, scaring others away so that the six of them could have all the food.  
" Alright guys, lets try it," I said.  
Ashley opened a gate and blew a whistle. We covered our ears, it was so loud! The Eevee suddenly formed a line in front of Ashley and Rachel, two by two! " Whoa, hoe obidient!" Lilly said.  
" Yup, we've trained them all. This way, they won't interfere while your there with the new Eevee," Rachel said.  
We waked over to the Eevee. " Flare, you ready?" Sierra asked.  
" You bet your tail feathers I am!" she chirped.  
" But I don't have any"  
" It was a joke!" Misty said, sweatdropping.  
" I know, I was jst playing along. Oh, I almost forgot, Mighty, come on out"  
" Thats right, Cascoon, I choose you!" Lilly said.  
" Azuril," Misty said.  
" Treeko," Lilly said.  
" Go for it"  
Then I realized, I put my Aron in its pokeball. " Aron, help me out!" I called. It looked happy to be out. " I won't put you in your ball anymore, okay"  
" Thanks!" Aron said.  
" Alright you guys, go and talk to those Eevee over there, and try to convince them tha tmost humans are nice, even if their trainers weren't," Sierra said.  
" You got it!" they said as they walked over to the Eevee.

POKEMON CONVERSATION TIME...

" Hello, my name is Flare," Torchic said.  
" The rest of s don't have nicknames yet, our trainers couldn't think of any," Aron said.  
A couple of Eevee looked scared when Aron said trainers. Three others glared. One growled and said " You have trianers? I feel bad fo you"  
" Why?" Treeko asked.  
" Our trainers were really mean to us. They wanted us to be theri slaves and stuff. And when we couldn't do the job right, they'd beat us and abuse us. One day, they got fed up woth us, and they threw us out of the house, after they hurt us more than anything. And that too it was raining," the Eevee grwoled.  
" But...does tha usually happen? Thats really scary," Azuril said.  
" Yeah, scary," Treeko echoed.  
" Do you think that'll happen to us?" Aron whimpered.  
" Creepy thought," Azuril said.  
" Lets not think about it," Treeko said.  
" Yup, it'll happen to you. Your trainers seem nice at first, but then they turn on you," the Eevee said.  
" We have to think about it. We have to make an escape plan and fast. Before they turn on us. Then we'll be safe, if we escape while they're still nice," Aron said.  
Flare couldn't beieve what she as hearing. " Guys! What the heck is wrong with you? Our trainers would never do that to us! And you know it. Treeko, if Lilly would abuse you, then she wouldn't have let you rest to battle Cascoon. And she wasn't running after that Silcoon. She just understood that it probably didn't want to get captured," Flare resoned.  
"What about the rest of us?" Aron asked.  
" Sara said she's let you stay out of your pokeball because she knew you didn't like it in there. And Misty chose you Azuril, even though you are a normal type before you eveolve, she thought you were a nice pokemon," Flare said.  
" Misty just knew when I'm a Marill, I'll be water," Azuril said.  
" Sara forgot that I didn't like pokeballs," Aron said.  
" Lilly just wanted that Cascoon so badly that she thought I was going to faint and it would get away from her," Treeko siad.  
" You know, I'm right here," Cascoon said.  
Flare turned to Cascoon and Mighty. " You guys haven't tlaked yet. Whats up?" she asked.  
" Well..." Mighty started. But Cascoon interrupted.  
" I'm scared for when our trainers start abusing us," it said. " If Lilly really was nice, she would go after Silcoon. She's my sister, my twin sister. Why do you think we eveolved at the same time"  
" Lilly didn't know that," Mifhty said.  
" What about your trainer?" Treeko asked. Now Flare was mad.  
" Don't you dare think anything like that about Sierra! She's the nicest human I've ever met. Mighty, don't you agree with me"  
" Kinda," Mighty said.  
" What? Not you too! Sierra is a very nice trainer, she and her firends would never abuse us!" Flare said angrily.  
" Yes, but what about when she made you injure my leg, and she didn't even heal it before she captured me," Mighty said.  
" But..." Flare was tired. How could she understand why her fiends thought their trainers would abuse them.  
" Oh come on, don't listen to those Eevee. We're supposed to be telling them how nice most humans are, not the other way around!" Flare chirped.  
" Yes, but..." Treeko started.  
" No buts about it. You guys are going crazy! Sierra, Lilly, Misty and Sara would never put us in harms way," Flare said.  
The others didn't wat to argue with Flare so they started to talk to the Eevee, but anyone could tell that they weren't sre about what Flare said if they'd been listening to the conversation.  
After talking to the Eevee for a while, Flare thought a demonstration might help. " If we show you how our traners are playing woth the other Eevee, will it help you understand?" she asked.  
" Maybe," they answered.  
" OKay then..." Flare went over to Sierra and her fiends and told them the plan.

Sierra's POV

" Is it okay if we play with these Eevee to help?' I asked Rachel.  
" Of course!" Ashley answered.  
" Great, come on Eevee, lets play," I said, taking one along with me. Pretty soon, we were all playing and laughing with the Eevee.  
Soon, the six stubborn Eevee started to play with us too. There was one thought, that still didn't want to play. Flare said itlaways spoke for its siblings, it must be the oldest and the leader.  
Rachel and Ashley came up to us after a while and asked if we wanted to keep the Eevee.  
Sara automatically agreed. We dicided to let her keep all five of the stubborn ones and the one she chose to play with. I decided to challenge the sixth one to a battle.  
" Hey Eevee, I challenge you to battle!" I declared.  
It growled and said, " I'm not battling with any humans if they want to capture me"  
" Haven't you seen how much your brothers and sisters enjoy Sara'a company? She got all seven of her pokemon at once because they like her so much!" Flare said.  
" I will battle, but I refuse to lose!" the Eevee said.  
" You will lose!" Flare said.  
" Fine, we'll see1 Bring it on," she said.  
" Alright then, Sierra, I'm ready to battle her," Flare said.  
"Okay, start of with a qucik attack!" I said.  
A clean hit, although almost nothing happend. Something should've happend. Eevee used body slam. Cean hit. Flare took damage. Then Eevee used shadow ball, aafter dodging an ember attack. This was one tough Eevee. After a while, Flare started battling without my directions. At last, Eevee finally fainted.  
" Flare!" I cried. " Are you alright"  
" I'm fine Sierra. Capture that Eevee," Flare answered.

" Right, go great ball!" I cried, using Devon's gift. Soon, I caught an Eevee. As my friends congratulated me, I saw Flare go over to the other pokemon.

POKEMON CONVERSATION TIME...

" See, if Sierra wasn't nice, she would've captured and Eevee first, and she wouldn't even ask if I was laright," Flare chirped.  
" Yup!" Cascoon and Mighty agreed. But Treeko, Aron, and Azuril weren't so sure. They were having second thoughts.  
" Return Cascoon!" Lilly said.  
" Return Mighty!" Sierra said.  
" Now onward march to Rustboro!" Misty cried.  
" Bye Rachel, bye Ashely!" Sara called.  
" Bye guys! Thanks!" Rachel and Ashely said. " Come back to visit!"

A/N: Was that a lame chapter, or was it good? I need nicknames for Aron, Treeko, and Azuril. I've got all other nicknames for other pokemon covered. REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Roxanne of Rustborugh

Sierra's POV

When we got to Rustboru City, Misty had some new pokemon too. She had caught a Tentacool, and a surprsingly strong Magickarp. " It must be ready to evolve," Lilly had said.  
The rest of us sunk when we were fishing. But I did manage to catch a Shroomish!  
It was finally time for our battle! We went to the gym. " Oh hello. Who are you?" we heard a voice say. A girl about eighteen or nineteen came out of the shadows and lit up the gym.  
" Um, my name is Sierra and my friend Misty and I want a gym battle," I said.  
" Okay, I always welcome challengers. I am Roxanne, the gym leader. But what about the rest of you"  
" Oh we're just here to watch," Lilly said.  
" Okay. Who will battle first"  
" Me," Misty said.  
" ALright then, how about a three on three"  
" You got it"  
Misty gave Togepi to me to hold while she battles.  
"My judge is Harry. Lets begin," Roxanne said.  
" This will be a three on three gym battle beetween gym leader Roxanne and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City. Only the challenger will be allowd to switch pokemon during the battle. When either the gym leader or the challenger runs out of usuable pokemon, the match is over. Begin!" Harry called.  
" Okay then, go Geodude"  
" Tentacool, lets go"  
" Geodude use magnitude"  
" Tentacool, dodge and use constrict"  
" Brwak free Geodude and use rollout"  
" Use water gun!" Direct hit!  
" Geodude is unable to battle. Misty wins"  
" OK then, lets try Graveler"  
" Tentacool, return. Azuril, its your turn," Misty said.  
" Me? Okay I guess," Azurill said.  
" Wait Azuril!" Treeko said.  
" Remember what we talked about!" Aron called.  
" Don't listen to them!" Flare said.  
" What?" we asked.  
" Um...Okay, nevermind, Azuril use water gun"  
Azuril didn't use water gun. It just stood there.  
" Gravel, move in closer and then use mega punch"  
Mega punch hit its mark! " Azuril, water gun"  
" Graveler, use rock throw"  
" Dodge it!" But Azuril didn't move. " Azuril, what are you waiting for? Dodge"  
" Oh no, she's doing it!" Flare moaned. " Azuril, I told you not to"  
" What is going on?" I demanded.  
" Graveler, magnitude"  
" COUnter with bubblebeam!" Misty called. But again, Azuril disobeyed. " Azuril, no!" Misty cried when it fainted.  
" Azuril, what were you doing? Why wouldn't you listen to me"  
Azuril didn't answer.  
"Fine, Magickarp, come on out"  
" A magickarp eh? Graveler use rock throw!" Rock throw hit its mark, but suddenlt, Magickarp came out glowing!  
" It evolvong!" Lilly cried.  
" Gyarados!" the former Magickarp said.  
" Oh wow," Roxanne breathed.  
" Gyrados...cool! Gyardos use bubblebeam"  
Graveler fainted.  
" Nosepass, I choose you"  
" Gyarados, use hydro pump"  
" Nosepass, dodge it"  
Nosepass just barely dodged.  
" Now use thunderbolt"  
" What"  
" Of course," Lilly said.  
" Woha, what a strong thunderbolt!" I cried when Gyarados almost fainted.  
" Now, use thunderbolt again"  
" Counter with hyper beam!" Hyper beam did the trick and earned Misty a victory. After a while, it was my turn to battle.  
" Alright then, this is a three on three gym battle, beetween gym leader Roxanne and Sierra Ketchum of Littleroot Town. Only the challenger will be allowd to switch pokemon during the battle. When either the gym leader or the challenger runs out of usuable pokemon, the match is over. Begin!" Harry called.  
" Ketchum? I know I've heard that name before. Wait, are you Ash Ketchum's little sister"  
" Yes I am"  
" Wow, that guy had an imoressive Pikachu. I'll be looking forward to this battle," Roxanne said. " Go Graveler"  
" Shroomish, kets do it!" I called. Shroomish looked clueless. " Hi Shroomish, my name is Sierra. I'm your trainer, and this is your first battle. Would you like to battle"  
" Of course! I've been waiting for someone to capture me because I want to be a great pokemon"  
" Great. How about Spore for your nickname"  
" You bet"  
" Great, now try a tackle!" Graveler barely flinched.  
" Graveler, magnitude"  
Spore, dodge, and use leech seed"  
Graveler was seeded.  
" Graveler, use rock throw"  
" Shroomish, dodge and use absorb!" Absorb did the trick. Graveler was almost out of HP. The leech seed was too much. " Graveler is unable to battle. Therefore, this round goes to Sierra, the challenger!" Harry said.  
" Geodude, I choose you"  
" Shroomish, do you still feel like battling"  
" Mmm hmm. Sure"  
" Use absorb"  
"Geodude use mega punch"  
" Sroomish, dodge and use leech seed!" Geodude fainted really quickly.  
" Geodude is unable to batttle, hence, the challenger Sierra takes this round!" Harry said.  
" Nosepass, go!" Roxnne called.  
" Alright Spore, I'm calling you back now," I said.  
" Okay, but if you need me..." Shroomish said.  
" Right. Flare, try it out!" I said confidentaly.  
" You got it Sierra. You're the nicest girl I've ever met!" Flare said, scmapering onto the battle field.  
" Um thanks...I think," I said.  
" Nosepass, use thunderbolt"  
" Flare, dodge and use peck!" I called.  
Flare dodged and used peck. It didn;t have much effect, obviously.  
" Nosepass, rock tomb"  
" Whats that?" I asked myself. Whatever it was, it was strong because Flare fainted.  
" Flare! Flare, are you okay?" I asked, running over to it.  
" Yeah, sure. You just win this battle," Flare said.  
" Thnak you Flare. Take care of ti," I said as I handed Flare to Misty.  
" Mighty, I choose you!" I called.  
" Why not Eevee?" Lilly asked.  
" Maybe because it doesn't listen to trainers yet," Flare said.  
" But we're nice trainers aren't we? Sierra'a perfect! Right?" Sara said.  
" Well..." said Treeko.  
" Um..." said Aron " Er..." said Azuril.  
" Sure, sure. Definatly, you are. Just be nice and you'll be the most caring! Your pokemon will never and should never have second thoughts about you," Flare chirped.  
" Okay, anyway, Mighty use tackle"  
" Use thunderbolt!" Mighty stopped and took damage.  
" Mighty, use bite"  
" Magnitude, and follow up with rock throw"  
" Dodge the rock throw, but take magnitude"  
" Alright Nosepass, finish it with thunderbolt"  
" Mighty, didge!" I cried, but it was too late.  
" Mighty, return. You were great. Spore, lets go"  
" Nosepass, rock tomb"  
" Spore, dodge it!" I cried, but Spore got it. " Spore, abosrb"  
" Nosepass, get it off the ground and then use thunderbolt!" Roxanne said.  
Spore fainted.  
" Spore, oh no! Return Spore1 You'll be okay"  
" Spore is unable to battle. Victory goes to leader Roxanne!" Harry siad.  
Roxanne came up to me. " You were great for a rookie trainer. I didn't know you guys could battle that well. You can challenge me again," she siad.  
" I will," I told her.  
" And I'll be waiting," she said. " And Misty, here's your badge, and take this TM. It contains rock tomb. Remember, you can only use it once," Roxanne said.  
" Okay," Misty said. We exited the gym.  
" I don't get it!" Misty and I moaned together.  
" I don't see how I lost so badly!" I cried.  
" Just let Torchic evolve and it'll win eaily since it'll be fighting," Lilly said. " And now," she said turning to Misty," What don't you get? You won"  
" Yeah, I know. But Azuril, why didn't you listen to me"  
" I was...not paying attention," Azuril said.  
" WHy"  
" Because... I was sleepy and I was scared about my first gym battle"  
" Oh Azuril, there's nothing to be afraid of in a gym battle," Misty smiled.  
" Okay, I guess," Azuril answered.  
" Why don't you guys go play while we heal the rest of our pokemon. Flare, Azuril do you want to come?" I asked.  
" No!" they answered quickly for different reasons.  
" Our pokemon, or our starters are acting wierd," Sara said at the pokemon center.  
" Well, hopefully, they're alright," Lilly said.  
When we came out of the pokemon center, we were surprised. Instead of picking up our pokemon, we were faced with a battle. Well, Lilly was anyway. There was a Silcoon there.  
" Hey, thats the same Silcoon we saw in Petalburg Forest, I'm sure of it!" Lilly cried.  
" Well then, catch it!" Misty cried.  
" Right," Lilly said.  
" Cascoon, go"  
" Hello Lilly, who am i battli-whoa, he sis!" Cascoon cried at the sight of Silcoon.  
" Hey bro," Sicoon answered.  
" You mean you're...realted?" Lilly asked.

A/N: How do you like it? REVIEW! 


End file.
